1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parameter setting apparatus for an electronic musical instrument, which sets various parameters for controlling tones generated by the electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, tone colors, tone volumes, tone pitches, effects, and the like of tones generated by an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic keyboard, a synthesizer, or the like are controlled according to preset parameters (variable control data). Upon setting of the parameters, a parameter setting apparatus is used.
In a conventional parameter setting apparatus, initial data are read out from a memory such as a ROM upon power-ON, and parameters are set on the basis of the readout data. When a parameter value is to be changed, an operation member for incrementing/decrementing the parameter value is operated to increment or decrement the parameter value step by step. In an apparatus which can use preset data upon setting of parameters, a user changes parameter values in advance, and stores the changed values in a memory as preset data. When the user operates an operation member called a registration switch, parameters are set on the basis of the stored preset data.
In the conventional parameter setting apparatus, when parameters are set on the basis of preset data, the parameter values cannot be independently preset. More specifically, when the registration switch is operated, all the parameter values are simultaneously set as preset values on the basis of the preset data, and only a specific parameter value cannot be set as a preset value.